


Scream, Shout, Cry

by natanije



Series: Reborn, Rebirth, Reincarnate [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gore, M/M, idk man it's confusing even for me but, kuroha is a jerk even after he's reborn, kuroha is the warning, kuroshin, not rly no, not yet at least, poor shin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He truly wished he could just drop dead already. He did not want to remember, he did not want to be with this man who claimed to know of his past life. He did not want to suffer. And yet, that monster dragged him down to the hell itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream, Shout, Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at writing gore and all that stuffs so I'm sorry. It's short, and it doesn't necessarily have that much plot in anyway. Warning for grammar errors and typos.

The first time, he was left panting on the floor gasping to catch his breath he had lost; red marks with the shape of hands, fingers, on his neck visible as he coughed harshly. The assailant was standing in front of him, grinning and definitely looked like he enjoyed every last bit of it.

He had to decide, that man was  _crazy_. He was crazy, a creep, a psychopath--! He didn't understand why he was attacked in the first place, why that man, that stalker decided to fucking choke him in the first place. It was unnatural and totally confusing. His name was Rentaro. Not Shintaro. The man was crazy enough to mistake him for someone else, perhaps. And if that was how he was going to die, then damn. Killed by a total stranger who mistook him for someone else was so not fun.

Through blurry vision because of his un shed tears, he fearfully stared at the older one, wondering if he'd ever continue his attack and kill him, finally finishing him off.

He never did, though. And at first he was glad he didn't die.

It was then a few weeks later, he truly wished he'd just drop dead already. Whimpering he sat on the floor only in his underwear, his back leaning on the wall as he could not move. He could not stand nor he could walk, for his legs were trembling so bad and they were bleeding from the wounds inflicted on him, a scissor embedding deep on one of his thighs. That man--Kuroha, he said his name was Kuroha--was looming over him, occasional laugh escaping his lips. His yellow eyes much, much similar to a snake's were filled with mirth and as much as Rentaro knew of it, this man was fucking insane.

He had done a lot of things, many he would love to not mention inside of his mind  _at all_. In fact, he'd really honestly like it if he could just forget it all. He did not want to remember. He did not want to remember the pain he had throughout his whole life.  _He-- "_...don't want to remember..."

Pursing his lips as soon as those words escaped him, he dared a glance at the other's expression, finding an unreadable gaze he could not comprehend. Kuroha titled his head, his neck seemingly twisting in such way a human could not have done without breaking. It was a deafening silence for awhile, safe for his pants of breaths before that man's eyes narrowed in a way he knew it screamed  _'danger, danger, danger'_ to his well-being, another grin breaking out. Honestly, did Kuroha ever feel tired grinning like that so much?

Rentaro had no time to think of that though, as Kuroha had already moved and grabbed the scissor on his thigh, his eyes widening as he realized what the other was going to do.

"N-No-- Stop, plea--" A shrill scream exploded throughout the room, the once dulled pain started to burn him again as blood poured out from the wound. Broken, broken cries of helplessness went ignored as the metal was dragged along his chest creating nothing but a cut, Kuroha's yellow eyes following intently where the end of the blade pressed on. Pressing down a bit harshly the boy had stiffened considerably, preparing himself for the incoming pain and  _no, no_ , he was not going to have that, would he?

That was not what he wanted, therefore he simply withdrew the scissor from the other's stomach and listened to the sobs.

It was so comforting, somehow. Aaah, he had always liked it when Shintaro cried. Those cries and screams he made were always the best! That broken expression whenever he made  _them_ all vanish and Shintaro was the only one left aside from the Queen, whimpering and crying for he had lost everyone yet once again, for it was truly his destiny not to be happy.

Another murmurs of 'stop' and 'please' were heard, and although his menacing grin had lessened considerably, he was still smiling. Carelessly plunging the red scissor on the other's shoulder ("Do you remember this, Shintaro-kun? Hey, what did you use this for? Do you remember?"), the monster hummed and ignored the other's scream yet again. It was truly wonderful. He wanted the other to scream some more. And as much as he liked it when it was the scream of pain, he honestly had almost gotten bored of it. No, no, it was still fascinating alright. Shintaro's voice was one he truly liked anyway, aside from the other's bitter personality. But wouldn't it be so much  _fun_ to hear some more?

Pale, slender fingers ghosted on the other's bruised, smeared with blood cheek, and he pulled the other closer, silencing his scream with a kiss.

It was funny to see how the other's eyes had widened in shock and he was pushed away weakly, obviously not budging for even a millimeter. Biting the boy's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Rentaro gasped in response, giving him an access to slip his tongue inside of the other's mouth.

It took a few, long and hard kisses along with exploring hands, for the boy to be a panting mess under him and Kuroha let out another laugh as he grind their hips together, another sound escaping the former neet's lips.

There would be some more to come.

After all, it would be awhile before August 15th came along.


End file.
